Am i wrong?
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Terjebak dalam banyak pilihan yang sulit, bagaimana cara ino mengatasi dan membereskan masalahnya? Mind to RnR? Author baru, ngga pinter bikin summary :(
1. Move On

DESCLAIMER: yang jelas Naruto bukan punya gue

Semoga cerita ini menghibur Minna-san, masalah genre author bingung tapi menurut author genre-nya ya yang tertera. monggo dibaca

* * *

"..."

"Untuk apa? bukankah kau sudah cukup nyaman tinggal disana?"

"...!"

"kau ini merepotkan saja"

TIT

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mematikan sambungan telefon itu sambil berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, merogoh kantung celananya sambil mencari keberadaan kunci apartemennya. tak lama ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya. ketika akan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, pemuda itu tak sengaja melirik gadis bersurai pirang di sampingnya yang sepertinya sedaritadi memperhatikannya semenjak ia masuk koridor apartemen. ia langsung menoleh kearah gadis pirang itu sambil menatap seolah berkata 'ada apa?' kepada gadis itu namun sesegera mungkin gadis itu mengalihkannya dengan senyuman canggung

"eh.. shikamaru-san.. maaf aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan anda di telefon. aku baru saja akan keluar, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengarmu dengan pembicaraan yang serius, apa ada masalah shikamaru-san?" yang ditanya (shikamaru) malah menatap keheranan mendengar pernyataan gadis itu, mau tak mau ia harus menjawab

"sesuatu yang merepotkan" shikamaru menghela nafas "ditambah lagi aku harus berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku untuk waktu yang cukup lama"

merasa tersindir, gadis pirang itu buru-buru menyudahi percakapannya dengan shikamaru

"ah, gomen ne.. kau pasti lelah dan ingin cepat beristirahat. maaf aku mengganggumu, sebaiknya aku pergi. jaa ne" Gadis pirang itu segera berlari menuju anak tangga. shikamaru hanya menatap punggung gadis itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda

"merepotkan..."

Ditengah keramaian, gadis pirang itu menengok kanan kiri dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencari orang yang menjanjikannya bertemu di daerah ini

"INO-PIG!"

tak lama, sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya menarik matanya kearah cafeteria yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. tanpa berfikirpun ia sudah tau siapa suara yang baru saja memanggilnya, sakura. sahabat ino sejak pertama kali ia bersekolah dasar hingga sekarang. gadis bersurai pink itu melambaikan tangannya kearah ino. ia langsung menghampiri sakura sambil mencari celah diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. ia tak habis pikir kenapa sakura mengajaknya ketempat ramai seperti ini. benar-benar merepotkan (*eh, tunggu.. itukan kata-katanya shikamaru.. kenapa ada di Ino?. *Author di fenthunk pake gayung)

"sudah lama menunggu forehead?" tanya ino basa-basi sambil duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan di cafeteria itu

"ya, hampir saja aku ubanan gara-gara menunggumu disini" jawab sakura ketus

"heheh, maafkan aku forehead. apa kau sudah memesan makanan?" ino mengeluarkan senyum

"belum"

"baguslah kalau begitu, aku membawakanmu sekotak bento. itu sebabnya aku terlambat" ino menyodorkan satu kotak bento untuk sakura dan satu kotak lagi untuknya

"cih, bagus kau punya alasan yang tepat pig. kebetulan aku lapar gara-gara menunggumu" sakura mendecih sambil membuka kotak bento miliknya

"kalau begitu biar aku pesankan minuman, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya ino sambil berdiri dari bangkunya

"aku jasmine tea saja" jawab sakura cepat

ino mengangguk lalu memesankan minuman untuk mereka berdua. beberapa menit kemudian ino datang kembali membawa minuman yang dipesan sakura dan membawa satu frappucino untuknya.

"hey, ngomong-ngomong forehead.. apa yang membuatmu membawaku ketempat ini?" tanya ino pada sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan bento dan menyedot jasmine tea nya

"oh iya, hampir lupa" seketika sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya "libur sekolah akan berakhir 2 minggu lagi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan sekolah yang kau inginkan ino-pig?

"aku sudah mendaftar di Senior High School of Konoha Gakure" senyum "masalah diterima atau tidak aku masih belum tau. apalagi aku hanya mengandalkan beasiswaku, jadi aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk itu" jawab ino yang dilanjutkan dengan sedotan terakhir frappucinonya

"benarkah? aku juga mendaftar disana. semoga saja kau masuk disana pig! jadi kita bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya!. lagipula kau kan tidak terlalu buruk dalam mata pelajaran, pasti kau masuk" Sakura menyemangati ino yang menyerah sebelum bertanding

"terimakasih sakura-chan" ino hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya. "itu saja sakura? apa ada lagi?"

"aku mau bercerita padamu tentang..." sebelum sakura melanjutkan ceritanya, kata-katanya terhenti oleh dering telefon yang berbunyi

"Moshi moshi tou-san"

"..."

"Gomenasai, aku lupa. aku segera kesana"

"..."

"hey ino, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus pulang untuk urusan keluarga" ujar sakura merasa tidak enak dengan ino

"tidak apa sakura, aku mengerti. lagipula aku punya urusan yang belum aku selesaikan. kalau begitu cepatlah forehead. keluargamu pasti menunggu"

tiba-tiba sakura memeluknya dengan erat

"trimakasih ya ino, kau memang sahabat baikku"

"ya tidak apa-apa. dan sepertinya aku akan tewas dalam pelukanmu karena kehabisan nafas" canda ino di sela-sela pelukannya.

"kau ini bisa saja, ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi ya. jaa ne!" sakura melambaikan tangan dan dibalas senyuman oleh ino. sebagai seorang sahabat, tentu ino mengerti benar kesibukan Haruno Sakura sebagai penerus tunggal perusahaan daily need berlabel Haruno's Group itu

* * *

Nara shikamaru, adalah anak dari Yoshino nara dan Shikaku nara. Shikaku adalah teman baik dari ayah ino, ia yang selalu membantu keluarga yamanaka saat berada dalam keadaan sulit.. Entah itu masalah perekonomian, bisnis, sosial, bahkan masalah pribadi keluarga Ino. Pekerjaan shikaku memaksa keluarga nara itu berpindah-pindah tempat. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang harus berpindah pindah sekolah hampir setiap bulan. Ya ampun itu pasti merepotkan. Entah karena terlalu kerepotkan baginya atau alasan lain yang membuat shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah Konoha gakure, sekolah yang digadang-gadang adalah sekolah terbagus yang dimiliki Desa Konoha. Sekolah ternama, favorit, dan pastinya merogoh kocek yang falam untuk masuk kesana. Bukan hal sulit bagi keluarga Nara untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka disana.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, shikamaru langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Teringat sosok pirang yang baru saja menyambutnya

'apa aku pernah mengenalnya? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.. Kenapa dia bisa mengenalku?'

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dering ponselnya yang membuatnya lepas dari pikirannya. Ia sangsi bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang baru saja sambungan teleponnya ia matikan dengan sengaja. dengan bermalas malasan ia menuju meja tempat ia menaruh ponselnya.

Tertulis nama 'wanita paling merepotkan 1' (ibunya). ternyata ia salah duga

"moshi moshi shikamaru"

"moshi moshi kaa-san. Ada perlu a..."

"shikamaru! Apa kau sudah sampai? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau sudah bertemu Ino?"

"ya, ya, dan...eh, tunggu... Ino? Siapa ino?" shikamaru bertanya keheranan

"putri dari paman Inoichi, apa kau lupa!?" ibunya memarahinya lewat ponsel. Beruntungnya ia kali ini tidak mendapat jeweran maut dari ibunya

"apa yang kau maksud itu wanita berambut pirang aneh yang tinggal di samping apartemenku?" tanya shikamaru sangsi, karena mendengar paman Inoichi, ia jadi sangsi Ino adalah anaknya karena selain namanya yang hampir sama, warna rambut dan wajahnya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

"ya! Dia orangnya! Kau sudah bertemu rupanya..." "oh iya, kau sudah kudaftarkan di Konoha High School. Kau tau itu tidak jauh dari apartemenmu. itu saja yang mau ibu sam..." "oh oya, satu lagi!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas

"Ino pasti akan membantumu merapikan barang-barangmu aku tau kau pasti belum membereskannya. Kalau begitu yasudah Jaga dirimu baik-baik nak. Jaa"

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Belum sempat protes atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sambungan telepon sudah diputus oleh ibunya.

'huh, dibantu.. Yang benar saja. 5 menit lagi pasti akan kurapikan. Merepotkan'

***30 menit kemudian***

"Zzzz...zzzzz...zzzz..."

Shikamaru tertidur dengan koper yang masih tak bergeming dari keadaan sebelumnya. Dugaan seorang ibu memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Pemalas seperti shikamaru pasti lebih memilih tidur dibanding merapikan barang-barangnya. Tak salah jika ibunya menyuruh Ino untuk membantu shikamaru merapikan barang-barangnya

* * *

**AN:** eaa lu minna-san. Chapter ini keknya masih kopong alias belum ada apa apanya. Reviewnya minna-san... Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran cerita monggo... Author mah apa atuh, cuma newbie yang masih perlu dibimbing.

\mohon bimbingannya senpai/


	2. Yoshino's message

DESCLAIMER: NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO BUKAN PUNYA GUE ATAU PUNYA AGUNG HERCULES

Author daritadi pagi Sial banget! baru bangun jam setengah 7. ngga sempet mandi ngga sempet sarapan udah gitu lupa bawa duit ke sekolah. abis itu pas ke warnet duitnya ketinggalan, padahal udah deket.

ah, sudahlah...Monggo dibacaaa

* * *

Flashback On

Seperti biasa, setiap sebulan sekali Ino pergi mengambil uang transferan ayahnya untuk kebutuhan sekolahnya maupun kebutuhan sehari-hari. Biasanya ia melakukannya. Di minggu pertama awal bulan. Tapi karena minggu pertamanya diisi dengan kegiatan mendaftar dan melakukan tes di sekolah sekolah, jadi ia melakukannya di minggu kedua

"Ino-chan, apa itu kau?"

Saat memutar kunci pintu ia mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya tapi ia lupa siapa pemilik suara lembut itu. Reflek ia menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Wanita itu mendekat ke Ino lalu memeluknya

"yoshino-san..." Ino membalas pelukan dari wanita yang berkisar sekitar 40 tahunan tersebut.

"kau masih mengingatku ino?" yoshino melepas pelukannya "waah, kau sudah besar dan bertambah cantik ya ino.. Terakhir kita bertemu tinggimu hanya se dadaku. Sekarang kau lebih tinggi daripada aku." Yoshino melihat ino yang saat itu hanya memakai setelan celaja jeans dan baggy shirt dari atas ke bawah. mungkin karena sudah 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu sehingga perubahan yang biasa dialami oleh para remaja menjadi lebih terlihat signifikan.

"terimakasih Yoshino-san. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ino seraya memasukkan kunci yang belum sempat ia masukkan dalam tas

"aku sedang mencari kamar untuk Shikamaru. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menetap di Konoha.. Mungkin karena ia punya banyak teman disini mengingat ini adalah tanah kelahirannya atau karena ia hanya malas untuk sekedar memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas"/ "kau sendiri sedang apa Ino-chan? Apa kau tinggal disini?" tanya yoshino selepas menceritakan alasan keberadaannya

"ya begitulah. Semenjak sepeninggal ibu 2 tahun lalu, ayah harus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak dari sekedar penjaga toko bunga, yang membuatnya berada di luar kota. Usaha turun temurun terancam tutup.. Untungnya sepupuku deidara-nii-san bersedia untuk menjaga toko bunga kami. Lalu aku tinggal disini agar dekat dengan pusat kota dan sekolah." jawab ino sambil menahan tangis

"ah, maafkan aku ino-chan. Aku jadi membuatmu mengungkit begitu" melihat mata Ino yang berkaca-kaca membuat Yoshino tidak tega. Ia mengusap-usap pundak Ino

"tidak apa apa yoshino-san" jawab Ino sambil menunduk "apa kau butuh yang lain kaa.. Ehmm maksudku yoshino-san?"

Yoshino mendengar Ino yang akan memanggilnya Kaa-san. Ia agak tersentuh mendengarnya. Mungkin kehilangan sosok ibu membuatnya merindukan wanita yang selalu menjaganya dan merawatnya. Apalagi kini Ino sudah remaja, dimana masa labil dan segala seluk beluk kehidupan mulai diperkenalkan. Pastinya ia butuh tempat curhat untuk menampung sebagian isi hatinya. Yoshino tau karena ia pernah melewati masa-masa indah sekaligus masa-masa sulit dihidupnya, yaitu kehidupan remaja.

"sebenarnya tidak, tapi karena aku bertemu kau hari ini.. Aku meminta pertolonganmu untuk membantu shikamaru yang kemungkinan 3 hari lagi akan mengisi tempat ini. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan"/ "kau tau kan, shikamaru terlalu malas untuk sekedar merapikan barang-barangnya sendiri"

Ino terkikik mendengarnya. Ternyata shikamaru tidak berubah sejak kecil mereka berteman. Ya, sekiranya kalau ia menerima itu memang tidak akan cukup untuk membalas budi keluarga Nara pada keluarganya. Namun ino harus menerimanya karena setidaknya ia harus membayar kebaikan yang diberikan pada keluarganya

"dengan senang hati yoshino-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku belum mengunjung dei-nii-san akhir akhir ini. Aku pergi duluan yoshino-san" jawab ino sambil menundukkan badan lalu pergi menuju tangga

"INO-CHAN!" Yoshino berteriak sebelum ino tertelan tembok berikutnya. Ino berhenti sambil menoleh kearah yoshino

"ada apa yoshino-san?"

"kau boleh memanggilku kaa-san ino" ujar yoshino sambil tersenyum

"arigatou yoshi...ehmm.. Maksudku kaa-san"

Flashback off

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Suara bising ketukan pintu membuat shikamaru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya sejenak ia berfikir itu hanya halusinasinya. Tapi kemudian lama kelamaan suara itu makin terdengar nyata. Dengan berat hati ia membuka matanya dan melangkah malas menuju pintu. Dilihatnya gadis berambut pirang yang familiar setelah diberitahu oleh ibunya.

'sudah kuduga' batin shikamaru, ia sudah tau ide merepotkan apalagi yang dibuat ibunya

"haaha herlu afaa?" shikamaru bicara sambil menguap, namun itu cukup dimengerti oleh Ino

"kaa-san bilang aku dimintai tolong untuk membereskan barang-barangmu" jawab Ino polos

"tidak perlu" shikamaru langsung menutup pintu yang seaegera mungkin ditahan oleh tangan Ino

"tapi ini kan amanat" "apa saja asal aku membantumu" tangan Ino masih menahan pintu

"kalau begitu, bantu aku untuk jangan membantuku. Oke?" jawab shikamaru dengan nada egoisnya.

"tidak, itu namanya kau mengusirku!" tangan ino makin keras menahan pintu agar segera dibuka oleh pemiliknya

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya "baiklah kalau begitu, masuk"

shikamaru membuka pintunya lebar lebar sehingga pintu yang menjadi tumpuan tangan Ino sekaligus penopangnya berdiri kosong dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Sepersekian detik shikamaru reflek menahan tubuh Ino yang hampir saja jatuh. Begitu juga ino yang reflek menangkap tubuh shikamaru yang tepat berada didepannya sehingga posisi mereka seperti orang yang berpelukan. beberapa detik mereka berposisi seperti itu tanpa bergeming, akhirnya mereka membenahi posisi masing masing.

"kau ini, merepotkan sekali. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" ujar shikamaru dengan nada sedikit meledek

"apa kau bilang?! Jangan macam macam ya! Bukannya kau yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?! Aku lebih baik memeluk lantai ini daripada memelukmu tau!" jawab Ino dengan kesal. ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. tentu saja, sebagai seorang gadis ia tidak mau harga dirinya direndahkan begitu saja

"ya sudahlah, kau ingatkan alasan kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya shikamaru berusaha menghentikan ocehan Ino yang merepotkan baginya. Ino hanya menoleh ke arah koper yang menunggu untuk di kosongkan. Shikamaru melangkah menuju tempat tidur yang masih telanjang tanpa sprei lalu tidur tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi

'apa-apaan orang ini!? setelah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dia langsung menyuruhku merapikan barangnya dan tidur tanpa perasaan bersalah?! kalau saja ia bukan dari keluarga Nara.. sudah ku habisi kau!'

ino menghirup nafas dalam dalam sambil menutup matanya, belum sempat ia mengeluarkannya lagi tiba-tiba...

"Hey, apa kau akan berdiri di sana sepanjang hari?" shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya. Ino membuang nafasnya yang sengaja dibuatnya agak kencang lalu membereskan barang yang ada di koper

* * *

BRAK!

Ino membanting pintu apartemennya dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai jendela apartemennya bergetar

"Dasar Nanas Sialan!"

DUG

Ino menendang meja belajarnya

"Mendokusai tidak berguna!"

BRUK

ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap, tak lama ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil terus meracau

"Dia pikir aku ini pembantu?! Pembantu pun tidak akan sudi diperlakukan seperti ini!"

* * *

**AN: **Heheh, bagaimana minnna-san? apa kurang berkesan? tadinya chapter 1 pengen dilanjutin langsung chapter 2, tapi Authornya ketiduran. sorry sorry aja nih kalo banyak typo. abis ngetiknya di Hp.

ayo di Review! ngga Review Barbel melayang


	3. First day Of School

DESCLAIMER: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto always

YAAAAA kembali lagi dengan Author yang tidak pernah libur berniat menghibur supaya Minna-san tidak kabur karena ceritanya sedikit ngawur. sudahlah, author memang too much speak. monggo dibacaa

Warning: keknya bakal OOC deh

* * *

Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang pergi ke salah satu resto jepang untuk membeli makan malam membuat Ino bisa Bergerak bebas di dalam Apartemen shikamaru. ia mulai mengepel lantai, memasang sprei dan merapikan buku buku. sambil menunggu lantai kering ia memilih untuk menata peralatan kamar mandi. selesai membereskan kamar mandi, ia berniat untuk merapikan selimut.. tapi setelah keluar kamar mandi ia melihat jejak kaki warna coklat, ia mengikuti jejak kaki yang mengarah ke dapur itu. dan benar saja dugaannya. si nanas idiot itu sedang makan dengan santainya. melihat hal itu Ino langsung naik pitam

"Hey! apa kau terlalu malas untuk melihat atau kau benar benar buta?! aku baru saja mengepel dan kau baru saja menginjaknya! lihat jejak kakimu! BAKA!" maki ino sambil menunjuk nunjuk shikamaru. shikamaru melanjutkan makannya

"yang Baka itu aku atau kau? aku tidak tau kalau lantai ini sedang di pel. kenapa kau tidak memberi tanda wet floor? untung saja aku tidak terpeleset" jawab shikamaru dengan santai

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya kau pikir ini di Mall? kalau kau terpeleset itu akan jadi berita bagus untukku!"

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau bersihkan lagi"

"kau ini.. Argh!.." kemudian Ino menyambar pel pel-an yang ada di kamar mandi lalu membersihkan jejak yang dibuat shikamaru

Flashback off

"ARGH! ini benar-benar menyebalkan! nanas brengsek!"

TOK TOK TOK

suara ketukan pintu membuat Ino berhenti meracau, ia agak deg-degan kalau kalau ada tetangga yang protes karena kebisingan yang dibuat Ino. tak menunggu aba-aba ia langsung membukakan pintu

"ada perlu apa? kuharap tidak lama! aku sedang sibuk" Tanya Ino dengan sinis

"sibuk apa? mengoceh tentangku?"/ "ini, tadi aku membelikanmu sekotak makanan" Shikamaru menyodorkan sekotak Takoyaki yang ia beli di restoran

"tidak perlu repot-repot, lagipula aku tidak la.."

KRUYUK KRYUK  
suara perut Ino menggema seketika

"..par.." Ino langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya. shikamaru yang mendengarnya langsung menyeringai kecil

"usaha yang bagus. ini ambillah.."

'BAKA KAU INNER! TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MENGHIANATIKU!" teriak ino dalam hati memaki inner yang mempermalukan Ino

'itu sudah jadi kewajibanku Ino, lagipula aku bicara yang sebenarnya"

"BRISIK! KAU INI TIDAK TAU KONDISI! DENGAN BEGINI HARGA DIRIKU BISA HANCUR BAKA!"

Ino mau tak mau menerima makanan yang diberikan shikamaru. toh, kalau ia tolak itu akan jadi sesuatu yang aneh.

sibuk bertengkar dengan innernya sendiri, tanpa sadar dering telfonnya berbunyi

"Moshi-moshi Ino"

"Moshi-moshi Forehead, ada apa?"

"INO-PIG! KAU DITERIMA DI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Benarkah?! ya ampuuun.. kau tau dari mana?" ino tidak percaya dia bisa masuk Konoha high school

"aku baru saja melihatnya di sekolah"

"kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" protes ino

"kau sedaritadi di telfon tidak diangkat"

"ah, gomen. aku ada urusan tadi hehe. kalau begitu terimakasih banyak infonya ya"

* * *

2 minggu terlalu cepat untuk dihabiskan Ino. berlibur bersama sahabat dekatnya yaitu Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten. mereka ber-4 melakukan "Girl's thing". ya kau tau, seperti salon, berbelanja, makan-makan, bergosip dan lain-lain. tentu saja itu tidak dilakukan oleh Tenten, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli kaset film Horor terbaru daripada harus berbelanja baju, sedangkan Ino harus pandai padai mengatur uangnya untuk berjaga jaga jika ada kejadian yang tak terdunga. sakura? ya, dialah yang sepenuhnya melakukan Girl's thing sedangkan Hinata.. ia setuju dengan semua yang dikatakan sakura.

Ino lebih memilih membantu Deidara-nii-san menjaga toko bunganya. Ino sudah lama tidak melakukan kegiatan tersebut. untuk mengisi liburan ia sesekali membantu kakak sepupunya itu merangkai bunga dan mengantar pesanan bunga seperti yang ia lakukan dahulu. Dei nii-san juga bercerita banyak tentang Konoha High school mengingat ia pernah bersekolah disana. ia senang punya sepupu yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri

KRING KRIING KRIIING

Bel berbunyi pertanda bahwa kelas akan dimulai. ino saat itu masih berada di loker mengambil buku-bukunya. sangat disayangkan bahwa tak ada dari satupun sahabat dekatnya yang satu kelas dengannya di pelajaran pertamanya. well, ambil hikmahnya. ia bisa lebih mengenal teman-teman barunya.

sesampainya di depan kelas, ia mulai memperhatikan kelasnya dan teman-teman sekelasnya. ia tidak melihat ada bangku kosong, apakah ia salah masuk kelas? ia kemudian mundur kebelakang. dilihatnya tulisan yang didepan pintu, bertuliskan "English Room". benar, ini kelas yang ia tuju. tapi kenapa tidak ada bangku yang kosong?. ia melongok sekali lagi dan memperhatikan dengan detail. keadaan kelas yang ribut membuatnya agak kesulitan, tapi syukurlah akhirnya ia melihat sebuah bangku kosong di belakang. Sebenarnya ia memang agak kesal jika harus duduk dibelakang, itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak nakal. Namun apa boleh buat, yang tersedia hanya itu.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi anak anak, namaku Kurenai yuhi. Kalian bisa memanggilku miss Kurenai. Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa aku ini"

"baiklah tidak perlu basa basi lagi, karena ini adalah kelas pertama kalian di KHS, aku akan memberi tugas kelompok untuk kalian agar kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku akan mengaturnya secara acak agar kalian tidak curang dengan memilih teman yang sudah kalian kenal karena bukan itu tujuanku membuat tugas kelompok. Sebelum aku membagikan kelompok, aku akan menjelaskan tugas yang akan aku berikan. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang, itu artinya akan ada 5 kelompok. Tugas kalian akan berebeda dari kelompok satu dan kelompok yang lain maka dari itu kekompakkan sangat dibutuhkan untuk tugas ini karena masing-masing orang akan punya tugasnya masing-masing. Selain itu kalian harus mempresentasikannya di kelas sesuai tenggat waktu yang ditentukan. Aku tidak menerima ketidaksiapan dari masing masing kelompok. Mengerti?" tanya miss Kurenai memastikan bahwa kalimat panjang lebarnya dapat dicerna oleh murid murid

"Mengerti miss Kurenai.." jawab para murid hampir bersamaan

"kalau begitu aku akan membagikan kelompoknya. Baiklah, kelompok pertama..."

* * *

**An: **bagaemana minna-san? Apa masih ngga danta? author mah nanya nanya doang bisanya. Minta reviewnya dong minna-san

thanks buat inuzukarei15 yang udah bersedia review buat author yang masih gembelehe ini


	4. Annoying Stranger

DESCLAIMER: punya masashi kishimoto naruto mah

Warning: tebar typo coeg, OOC

* * *

Ino PoV

'kau tau apa yang lebih menyebalkan daripada dianggap sebagai pembantu oleh teman lama yang melupakanmu? Ya, satu sekolah dengannya. Kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi mengingat KHS adalah sekolah favorit bahkan anak dari desa lain memilih untuk bersekolah disini. Tapi adakah yang lebih buruk? Ya, aku satu kelas dengannya dihari pertama dan pelajaran pertamaku. Aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi itupun masih bisa dimaklumi mengingat KHS adalah sekolah yang menggunakan sistem moving class yang artinya ia bisa saja berada di satu atau beberapa pelajaran yang sama denganku. Adakah yang lebih buruk? Masih ada ternyata, karena aku duduk satu bangku dengannya disetiap pelajaran miss Kurenai. Sudah selesaikah penderitaanku? Oh ayolah, yang terburuk dari yang terburuk adalah dimana aku harus satu kelompok dengannya. Inikah yang dinamakan dengan ujian hidup?'

Normal PoV

"Jadi, kita disuruh untuk mempresentasikan tentang fenomena alam dalam bahasa inggris. ada yang punya ide?"

Shion, si ketua kelompok menanyakan pendapat masing-masing anggota. orang-orang disana hanya berlempar tatap satu sama lain seakan saling bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"bagaimana jika tentang gunung meletus?" lee, si alis tebal langsung memecah keheningan

"itu bencana alam lee..." shion langsung membetulkan usulan lee

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan badai katrina?" lee kembali menyahut

"itu masih bencana alam lee..." kali ini Shion mendengus

"bagaimana jika tentang Gerhana bulan?" Ino langsung angkat bicara dan mengemukakan pendapatnya. orang-orang disana setuju-setuju saja.

"kenapa tidak coba sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi? seperti supermoon, aurora atau fire rainbow?" shikamaru tampaknya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat ino. Ino langsung memberikan death glarenya pada shikamaru

"Ide yang bagus!" jawab shion, akhirnya anggota kelompok pun lebih tertarik dengan usul shikamaru. Ino mendengus kesal

'tadi setuju denganku, sekarang dengan si idiot ini. Mereka menyebalkan sekali! menurutku apa bedanya? Yang pentinng fenomena alam kan? Cih, aku jadi tidak bersemangat"

Akhirnya mereka mempersiapkan bahan-bahan dan berlatih. Shikamaru hanya tidur, ino berkali-kali membangunkannya namun si baka itu tetap pada posisinya. Ya, tapi lebih bagus jika shikamaru tidur daripada dia terus mengusulkan sesuatu yang membuat ino terlihat err... Biasa biasa saja?

* * *

Keesokan harinya

* * *

"Hey kau.." panggil seorang pria paruh baya dibelakang ino. ino merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud orang itu karena lorong koridor yang telah sepi karena kebanyakan kelas telah memulai pelajarannya

"eh.. jiraiya-sensei. apa kau memanggilku?" ino akhirnya menoleh dan menghentikkan langkahnya. pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Ino dengan tergesa-gesa

"ah, Yamanaka ino? bisa kau bantu aku? tolong taruh berkas ini di meja kakashi-sensei" pria itu menyodorkan berkas warna coklat dengan stempel Top Secret

"eh.. tapi jiraiya-sensei, pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. lagipula kebetulan guruku adalah Kakashi-sensei, kenapa tidak memberikan langsung saja?" Ino menawarkan cara terbaik agar ia bisa masuk kelas sekaligus membantu orang tua aneh ini. namun tawaran itu segera ditolak oleh jiraiya-sensei

"ah, jangan! jangan seperti itu. Taruh saja dimejanya. jika kau ditanya apa alasan keterlambatanmu, bilang saja aku menyuruhmu mengantar berkas rahasia. dengan begitu ia akan segera mengerti. sebagai imbalannya, aku akan memberikanmu beberapa menit untuk berjalan-jalan disekolah. ingat ya, beberapa menit. kalau begitu yasudahlah, aku sedang terburu-buru. aku pergi dulu ya ino-chan"

'huff.. aneh sekali orang itu, dan tentang imbalan itu, imbalan macam apa itu?.. apa dia pikir aku ini akan menerimanya? memangnya aku ini murid yang seperti apa? yang benar saja, dikemanakan harga diriku nanti? dan kira-kira apa ya yang ada dalam berkas ini? kalau ini benar-benar berkas sekolah kenapa dia semudah itu memberikannya pada orang baru? ah aku bingung dengan orang-orang disini. ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran, sebaiknya aku cepat'

setelah mengantar berkas itu ke meja Kakashi, ino langsung buru-buru ke kelas Fisika. di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat orang yang sangat familiar akhir-akhir ini

'Nara Shikamaru? apa yang dia lakukan di taman saat jam pelajaran begini? atau jangan jangan dia berniat membolos pelajaran? tidak bisa dibiarkan!'

ino menghampiri orang yang duduk ditaman sekolah itu dengan perlahan

"hey! apa yang kau lakukan disini nanas?!" teriak ino pada shikamaru yang sedang menutup matanya. Shikamaru hanya membuka satu matanya dan kembali menutupnya. Melihat tegurannya tidak dihiraukan ino langsung mendekati dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

"hey! Apa kau tidak dengar? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ino sekali lagi. Akhirrnya pemuda malas itu bangun dan duduk

"apanya yang apa? Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Inikan jam pelajaran, kau mau membolos ya?" shikamaru malah membalikkan pertanyaan ino sekaligus melontarkan kata kata yang akan ino beri pada shikamaru

"ah! Apa?! Apa maksudmu?! Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu bodoh! aku tadi ada urusan dengan jiraiya-sensei dan aku melihatmu disini, sedang apa kau disini?"

"bukan urusanmu" kalimat singkat yang dilontarkan shikamaru lagi-lagi membuat ino muak sekaligus geram

"KAUU!..."

"sudahlah, kalau mau marah marah di dalam apartemenmu saja, jangan ditempat seperti ini. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke kelas masing-masing"

Ino terdiam, ia agak malu ketika shikamaru mengungkit kejadian ketika ino marah marah sendiri di apartemen. Shikamaru langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, ino mengikutinya dari belakang sambil sesekali menyamakan langkah shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjalan searah dengan ino. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia akan sekelas lagi dengan shikamaru. mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"ini kelasmu?" tanya shikamaru. Ino hanya mengangguk

Shikamaru yang mengetuk pintu kelas lalu membuka pintu perlahan. Kakashi-sensei yang sedang konsentrasi mengajar sekarang memberikan pandangannya pada ino dan shikamaru

"ada perlu apa?" tanya guru kakashi sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"aku mau mengantarkan salah satu muridmu yang bernama...?" shikamaru langsung memberikan pandangannya pada ino

"yamanaka ino" jawab ino cepat

"yaa, yamanaka ino. Sepertinya ia tersesat" ucapan shikamaru membuat ino malu didepan guru kakashi. Memangnya ino adalah anak kecil yang masih tersesat disekolah

"ah, bukan seperti itu. Tadi aku baru saja disuruh oleh jiraiya sensei untuk mengantarkan berkas rahasia ke meja guru kakashi" ino langsung buru buru memberikan jawaban sepantasnya dan langsung mencubit shikamaru

"kalau begitu silahkan duduk" kakashi-sensei menginterupsi Ino untuk menempati bangku kosong yang tersedia untuknya

Shikamaru melenggang pergi dari depan pintu ruang Fisika itu

'dia tidak seruangan denganku? Baguslah"

* * *

Pulang sekolah

* * *

Rimbunan murid sekolah menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Ya, karena jarak tempat tinggal Ino dan sekolah berjarak kurang lebih 1 km jadi Ino tidak menggunakan kendaraan apapun alias jalan kaki.

kedai makanan, gerai minuman, toko kelontong dan beberapa rumah penduduk berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan. Sempat tergoda untuk membeli makanan matang dibeberapa kedai makanan, namun ia lebih memilih memasak sendiri dirumah. Selain lebih murah dan sehat, makanan itu juga jadi lebih banyak.

Lagipula masak sendiri itu menyenangkan, ia bisa bereksperimen sekaligus melatih skill memasaknya.. De-nii-san bilang salah satu syarat menjadi seorang wanita adalah bisa memasak. Masalah enak atau tidak itu masalah belakangan, ino yakin masakannya tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan dei-nii-san dan sahabat sahabatnya tidak jarang memuji masakan ino.

Sambil terus berjalan tanpa sadar langit yang mendung telah mengeluarkan butirannya Sedikit demi sedikit. Ino langsung berlari menuju tempat teduh terdekat, supermarket.

Semumpunng dia ada di supermarket kenapa tidak membeli sesuatu yang dibutuhkan?. Sambil menunggu hujan reda ia memillah milah snack untuk menemaninya belajar, ia juga membeli kotak p3k dan beberapa makanan instan untuk berjaga jaga.

Matanya terus terfokus pada barang barang yang terjejer dirak-rak tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya

BRUK

Ino dan seseorang didepannya sama sama saling bertabrakan. Ino jatuh dengan rok yang agak tersingkap, sepersekian detik ia membetulkan roknya dan membereskan barang barangnya yang berserakan. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan dinginnya, lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri, namun Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan lebih memilih berdiri dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pemuda itu memang tampan, namun Ino sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan orang yang baru saja membuat harga dirinya menurun drastis. Ia langsung melewati pemuda itu dan berlalu ke meja kasir

Hujan sudah agak mereda, ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat terpotong itu. Jalanan yang becek membuatnya harus memilih tempat yang lebih tinggi agar sepatunya tidak tenggelam di genangan air. Ino berjalan terburu buru di Trotoar karena angin dingin yang ditinggalkan hujan membuatnya tak sabar untuk langsung berendam di air panas

BYURR

Baru saja ia membayangkan hal-hal baik ketika sampai dirumah, tiba tiba sebuah mobil melaju tidak terlalu cepat namun tidak mengurangi kecepatannya saat melewati genangan air dan membuat air genangan itu terbang dan hinggap disekujur badan Ino. Kejadian itu benar benar menyulut kemarahan Ino

"HEY! BAKA BERHENTI KAU!" Ino berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa agar sang pengemudi mobil itu mendengarnya. Melihat mobil itu tak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya Ino berlari mengejar mobil itu. Dia mengambil batu kerikil yang ada di sebelah sepatunya dan langsung melemparkannya kearah mobil itu. Tepat mengenai kaca spionnya, tak lama mobil itu berhenti. Tanpa basa basi Ino langsung menghampiri pengemudi Bodoh itu

DUG DUG DUG

Ino mengetuk kaca jendela mobil sport yang ditaksir sangat mahal itu, namun itu tidak menghentikan aksi Ino yang memang kelewat emosi. Ino kaget sekaligus semakin kesal saat mengetahui orang yang mengemudikan itu adalah...

"kau lagi kau lagi! Apa tidak cukup menabrakku di supermarket! Kau mau mencari masalah denganku ya heh?!" Ino menyingsingkan lengan bajunya supaya terlihat lebih garang dihadapan pemuda itu

"Maaf" jawab pemuda itu. Jawaban singkat dari pemuda itu membuat Ino makin geram saja. Memangnya dia tidak tau cara meminta maaf yang benar, bahkan dia tidak keluar dari mobilnya untuk sekedar meminta maaf karena ulahnya

"maaf katamu?" Suara Ino sedikit agak tenang. Kemudian Ino menyeringai.

Pemuda itu melihat Ino berbalik dan berjalan santai

'itu saja?' pikir pemuda itu. Ia baru saja akan menyalakan mobilnya namun sesaat kemudian ia melihat dari kaca spionnya bahwa Gadis itu sedang berjalan sambil menggores mobilnya dengan batu kerikil dari belakang hingga depan

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu panik, ia segera turun dari mobil dan memeriksa keadaan mobilnya

"Maaf~" Jawab Ino enteng sambil memasang wajah mengejek. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal melihat mobilnya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi

'Perempuan ini sudah gila' pikir pemuda itu. Tentu saja, dimana para gadis mendekatinya karena mobil bagusnya, namun gadis ini malah dengan mudah menggoresnya. Namun apa boleh buat, toh ini kesalahannya juga

"baiklah, dimana rumahmu?" sasuke- pemuda itu memilih bertanggung jawab dengan mengantarkan si gadis pirang untuk pulang

"tidak semudah itu orang asing. bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau kau tidak berbuat jahat padaku?" tanya Ino sambil memasang death Glare terbaiknya. tentu saja Ino bukan orang yang bodoh untuk sekedar menerima tawaran orang asing

"aku janji, lihat? tidak ada senjata" pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak membawa sesuatu yajg berbahaya

Ino menimbang nimbang tawaran pemuda itu. badannya yang kotor dan basah kuyup memaksanya ikut tawaran pemuda itu

"kupegang janjimu" Ino menodongkan sebilah pisau lipat kecil yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana untuk berjaga-jaga. tentu saja, wanita itu harus kuat

Ino masuk kemobil dan menyebutkan daerah tempat tinggalnya. saat ino menutup pintu, ia melihat pemuda itu sedang mencuri-curi pandang kearah tubuh Ino yang tercetak samar di balik seragamnya yang basah

BSRET

Ino mengibaskan sapu tangan yang baru saja ia pakai untuk untuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah ke mata sasuke. Sasuke hanya msngaduh keperihan

"kau ini apa apaan?" protes sasuke sambil mengucek ngucek matanya. Belum ada sebelumnya yang berbuat seperti ini padanya

"lain kali akan ku congkel matamu!" gertak Ino

Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin melihat name tag si pirang gila yang baru saja menggores mobilnya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke sambil menyelam minum air (yaaa, you know laah~) percuma saja berbuat yang macam macam pada gadis ini. Dia benar benar berbahaya.

Ino memindahkan tas selempang ke pangkuannya agar tidak ada celah bagi pemuda itu untuk curi-curi pandang. Perjalanan berlangsung singkat karena jarak dari tempat ke runah Ino memang sudah tidak terlalu jauh.

Sasuke melihat _badge_ yang tertera di lengan baju gadis itu. Kali ini ia harus hati-hati agar tidak dikira curi-curi pandang lagi

'Konoha High School'

* * *

**AN: **yeeeiy US berakhir jadi Author memutuskan untuk ngepost fanfic. Ini juga karena lagi dengerin lagu Bacchikoi jadinya author ngetik dengan menggila. tinggalkan Review jangan lupa Minna-san!


	5. Worst day

DESCLAIMER: NARUTONYA MAH PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO

yooo mareee... kembali lagi bersama author yang tidak pernah libur berniat untuk menghibur supaya minna-san tidak kabur karena ceritanya sedikit ngawur.

* * *

Temari, Teman Shikamaru dari desa Suna. awalnya mereka saling kenal karena saat itu ayah Shikaku sedang bertugas di desa Suna. Shikamaru lumayan lama tinggal di desa Suna, sekitar 5 bulan karena ayahnya mendapat tugas tambahan dari atasannya.

Mencari teman bukanlah prioritas utama bagi Shikamaru disekolah manapun karena pada akhirnya ia akan pergi juga. ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai murid, duduk dibangku dan mendengarkan guru.. tidur sedikit mungkin.. atau tidur saja dalam kelas.

Waktu itu Shikamaru sedang melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya di sekolah.. tidur dikelas dan tidak memperhatikan murid perempuan yang jengah melihat aktivitas Shikamaru setiap harinya

"Hey, bangun hey jangan tidur terus..." Si pirang berkuncir empat rupanya tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan si rambut nanas yang agendanya hanya tidur. akhirnya Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai mencoba memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan si kuncir empat yang berisik ini

"Kau ini berisik sekali. ada perlu apa?"

"Kau mau berjalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Temari sambil mengibas-ngibaskan wajah Shikamaru dengan kipas yang selalu ia bawa

"Tidak" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Ayolah... aku pikir jalan-jalan lebih bagus daripada tidur didalam kelas"

Mungkin melihat-lihat isi desa Suna tidak buruk juga, tapi kira-kira memangnya ada apa di desa Suna? paling-paling hanya lautan pasir, pikir Shikamaru.

"haaah.. merepotkan". Akhirnya Shikamaru memilih menyerah untuk menghindari kebisingan yang terus saja mengoar dari bibir si kuncir empat yang tidak henti-hentinya merengek minta jalan-jalan

Hari demi hari ia habiskan dengan Temari, tak sedikitpun longgar. Temari selalu mengajaknya ke tempat yang berbeda setiap saat. tidak membosankan juga kenal dengannya.. atau mungkin Shikamaru mulai jatuh cinta pada Temari. mungkin Temari juga begitu.. mungkin Shikamaru hanya terlalu percaya diri

Shikamaru rasanya ingin memberitahu tentang perasaannya pada Temari, namun logikanya mengatakan ini tidak mungkin karena mereka belum kenal lama.. ini salah.. sangat salah

tapi kenapa dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya?

"Temari, ada yang mau aku sa... oh"

Shikamaru Menatap dua insan yang sedang bermesraan di taman sekolah itu. ia kemudian berbalik dan tidak menoleh lagi

Temari terlonjak dan memanggil Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu dan terus saja berjalan entah kemana dia akan sampai nanti

'tidak bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi?!' pikir Shikamaru

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah malas. urusan percintaan memang selalu merepotkan

"Shikamaru.. turun kebawah untuk makan malam..."

'Bagus, hari ini akan jadi lebih buruk karena aku sedang tidak nafsu makan.. apa yang harus ku katakan pada ibu..'

"Aku tidak lapar bu.."

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban itu.. cepat turun dan makan bersama!"

Akhirnya ia menuruti saja perintah ibunya yang super duper triple bawelnya daripada nanti malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena harus mendengar ocehan ibunya

"Bu, yah.. boleh tidak aku menetap di satu sekolah saja?" Tanya Shikamaru pada kedua orang tuanya di sela-sela makan malam

"Shikamaru, kau ini bagaimana.. kau tau sendiri pekerjaan ayahmu..."

"Iya aku tau bu, aku bisa tinggal sendiri di apartemen kan?"

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu anakku?" Ayahnya yang sedaritadi diam kini mulai membuka mulutnya

"Tentu"

* * *

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua KBM. Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar masih belum terlalu efektif karena buku pelajaran masih belum dibagikan. Ino jadi teringat Deidara nii-san yang juga pernah bersekolah disini. sebenarnya, ia satu angkatan dengan anak kelas 12 yang sekarang. namun karena kepintarannya ia mempersingkat masa SMA-nya.

Sangat disayangkan bila usaha dan kerja keras Deidara sia sia karena harus menjaga toko bunga usaha turun temurun keluarga. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di bangku kuliah dan belajar tentang seni seperti apa yang ia impi-impikan selama ini.

Ino tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sepupunya yang satu ini. dia mau mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk toko bunga yang sederhana ini. bahkan ia tidak akan mendapat gelar atau penghasilan yang bagus untuk itu. Ah, sudahlah.. ini bukan waktunya untuk menyalahkan Deidara. yang penting Ino harus membantu Deidara dengan Beasiswanya

Pelajaran pertamanya hari ini adalah pelajaran sejarah, dan hari ini ia juga sekelas dengan Tenten. ya ampun, dari sekian banyak teman yang ia punya kenapa harus Tenten? Ino bahkan ragu Tenten akan datang karena Tenten paling benci pelajaran sejarah. tapi itu bukan berarti Tenten tidak datang kan? mungkin saja ia sudah merubah jalan pikirannya.

Sempat beberapa teman menanyakan tempat duduk disebelah Ino, namun Ino nampaknya masih mempercayakan Tenten

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi Iruka sensei" jawab para murid bersamaan

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk"

Sedaritadi Ino memang mendengar desas desus anak baru dari anak-anak yang duduk di belakang bangku Ino. Ino hanya mendengarnya tanpa ikut campur dengan urusan mereka, sebut saja Ino secara tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Yang Ino dengar dari anak-anak penggosip itu adalah ada 4 anak baru. tiga laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Ino jadi penasaran siapa yang akan mengisi bangku di sebelah Ino

Tiba-tiba suara sorakan muncul dan membuyarkan pikiran Ino

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

Sorakan terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. itu membuat anak laki-laki mendecih kesal melihat anak baru itu. Bagaimana bisa Ino berpihak pada anak laki-laki

"Sasuke-kun kau tampan sekali"

"Uchiha-san, kau duduk disini saja"

"kau pindah kebangku sana, biar aku duduk dengan sasuke-kun"

"tidak, kau saja"

Kebanyakan anak-anak perempuan disana berteriak-teriak memuji Sasuke. Ya ampun, dimana harga diri para gadis ini?, pikir Ino

Iruka-sensei mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dibangku Ino. Ino yang mendengarnya langsung menginterupsi

"tapi Iruka-sensei... ini tempat Tenten, teman sebangku saya. mungkin ia sedang di Toilet"

"ooh iya, hampir lupa. Tenten dipindahkan ke English Room untuk jam pertama. sebagai gantinya, Uchiha-san akan duduk disana" jawab Iruka-sensei sambil tersenyum.. Guru bertampang ramah itu memang selalu tersenyum. tapi entah kenapa, senyuman Guru Iruka menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi Ino saat ini

Sasuke berjalan ke meja kedua dari depan dengan cool. Ino hanya mendengus 'kalau tau akan duduk dengannya, lebih baik aku menerima saja orang yang akan duduk di sebelahku, sekalipun itu orang berisik yang berada di sebelah sana' mata Ino langsung mengerling ke anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang tidak bisa diam

Beberapa murid menatap iri posisi Ino, mereka masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas

"jika masih ribut, detensi di ruang Orochimaru!" Suara Iruka-sensei langsung membuat para murid bungkam. mendengar kata Orochimaru saja sudah membuat murid-murid pucat, apalagi harus mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan olehnya.. bisa bisa menginap di sekolah

Iruka-sensei melanjutkan pelajarannya. Baru kali ini Ino tidak semangat belajar hanya karena teman sebangkunya dan tatapan mencekam dari para murid perempuan benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Ino. Ino yang saat itu sedang mencoba serius pada pelajaran Iruka-sensei merasa terganggu, sejenak ia berpikir akan membalas jabat tangan itu, tapi ia merubah pikirannya

"Sudah tau" jawab Ino ketus itu semata-mata untuk menjaga harga dirinya ya kan?. Sasuke akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan Iruka-sensei.

Ino tidak menjawab. mungkin ia tidak mendengar atau malas menjawab

"hey, siapa namamu?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Ino masih tidak menjawab. tak lama ia mengangkat tangannya dan menginterupsi Iruka-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan.

Sasuke panik kalau-kalau ia akan diadukan pada Iruka-sensei dan mendapat detensi di ruang Orochimaru. walau ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Orochimaru, namun melihat keadaan kelas yang langsung hening hanya karena mendengar kata Orochimaru, Sasuke jadi ikut panik walau ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" Iruka-sensei merespon Ino. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya

"Aku izin ke toilet"

Sasuke bernafas lega. ia sudah terlewat jauh memperkirakan, ternyata ia hanya ingin ke Toilet. Ino dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas.

Melihat bangku kosong disebelah Uchiha, Anak-anak gadis tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung ribut berebut posisi

"Detensi di ruang Orochimaru!"

* * *

"Pein, ini buku-buku untuk anak kelas 10 sudah sampai.. setelahnya kau urus sendiri. aku ada urusan lain dengan Nona Tsunade" ucap Shizune-sensei seraya membawa beberapa tumpukan buku

"Terimakasih Shizune-sensei. aku akan mengurusnya setelah ini" Pein, sang ketua OSIS sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas yang tersusun rapi di mejanya

kemudian Shizune pergi berlalu meninggalkan para OSIS untuk mengatur pembagian buku-buku sekolah

"Buku-buku ini harus segera di antar ke kelas 10, karena sampai hari ini mereka belum juga mendapatkan buku. kalian berdua, sebaiknya cepat antarkan Buku ini dan bagikan pada masing-masing kelas sebelum bel pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi" ucap sang ketua Osis memerintah 2 orang anggotanya yang sedang tidak kedapatan tugas

"hmm.. baiklah ketua Pein. aku senang bisa melihat junior-juniorku" jawab salah satu diantara mereka

"jangan banyak bicara, cepat lakukan"

"Yosh, ayo Zetsu.. kita antarkan buku-buku ini"

* * *

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. ia mencoba mengadaptasikan matanya pada cahaya sekitar. Ruangan yang ia tempati tampak sangat asing. dimana dia? apa yang terjadi? apa tidak ada orang disini?

"sudah bangun rupanya" sebuah suara menginterupsi Ino. ia terlonjak saat melihat seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di Sofa sambil membaca kabar berita buatan Konoha High School. ia menyingkirkan koran yang menutupi wajahnya

"Ketua Osis, apa yang terjadi?" Ino mengubah posisinya yang saat itu sedang tiduran menjadi duduk

Belum sempat ketua OSIS menjawab, tiba-tiba seseorang datang membawa segelas teh menginterupsi

"dia sudah bangun? Maaf ya soal tadi. aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" jawabnya sambil memasang raut wajah menyesal. "Aku membawa setumpukan buku yang sangat tinggi. aku jadi tidak bisa melihat ada orang di depanku. ini, aku membuatkan teh untukmu" lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan segelas teh yang langsung diterima oleh Ino

namun Ino tidak langsung meminumnya, melainkan ia mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang menimpanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak terlalu ingin ke Toilet. namun karena ia risih berada di dekat Uchiha karena tatapan aneh dari para murid disana membuat Ino makin tidak betah saja dikelas. Baru kali ini ia berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Tapi tentu saja itu bukan keinginan kakaknya. Ia tidak boleh bertindak diluar kendali hanya karena ia berada di luar kendali kakaknya

Saat Ino akan memasuki pintu kamar mandi, ia merasa tubuhnya ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang sangat besar dari arah samping. Ino terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur ujung tembok. Ia berusaha melihat apa atau siapa yang baru saja menabraknya. tetapi ia hanya melihat tumpukan buku yang berserakan

Kepalanya serasa berputar dan pandangannya semakin kabur. ia hanya melihat almamater OSIS bergambar awan merah. setelah itu ia hanya mendengar sayupan suara

"Hey, Tobi.. apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu?"

"Ah.. Tobi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tobi kan anak yang baik.. aku tidak sengaja menabraknya.."

"kau ini..."

.

.

.

.

"hey, nona.." orang itu, Tobi.. melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino yang sedang melamun. Ino terlonjak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "sebaiknya kau minum teh buatanku, rasanya enak"

Ino meneguk teh itu. rasanya tidak jauh beda dari teh teh lain. Ino melihat name-tag yang tertera di almamater OSIS itu. 'Obito Uchiha'. bagus, Ino sekarang mencatat, sepertinya orang yang bermarga Uchiha itu adalah orang yang suka menabrak orang. tapi sepertinya Uchiha yang satu ini lebih ramah

Dilihat dari suasana dan keadaan, Ino yakin bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang OSIS. tapi kenapa di ruang OSIS? kenapa tidak di UKS saja?

"kau ini tidak bisa diandalkan" sahut seseorang lagi yang baru datang dengan membawa tumpukan buku. sepertinya itu adalah buku-buku yang Obito-senpai jatuhkan. Obito yang dipanggil Tobi itu hanya melirik orang yang menginterupsinya, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kalau dilihat-lihat wajah gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Deidara-senpai ya ketua Pein?" Tobi memperhatikan Ino yang sedang melihat-lihat ruangan

"Deidara-nii-san? dia sepupuku.." Berhubung yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapi, jadi Ino yang mengambil alih obrolan

"waa, benarkah? bagaimana keadaannya? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"dia baik-baik saja" Ino tersenyum. ternyata Deidara sangat dirindukan disini. ya, bagi Ino mempersingkat SMA artinya mempersingkat masa muda. Ino jadi penasaran, seberapa populernya Deidara di sekolah ini.. Ino tidak boleh kalah

"Hey Tobi, dimana kau taruh kunci UKS?" Kali ini satu-satunya OSIS perempuan datang

"Ano.. soal itu.. aku lupa membawanya" Tobi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ya ampun Tobi.." Semua orang disana tampak bosan sekaligus maklum dengan kecerobohan Tobi. Ino bahkan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana orang seperti ini bisa menjadi anggota OSIS

"Biar aku antar pulang saja dia" Tobi mencoba mengalihkan kesalahannya

"Ah, tidak usah.. aku masih mau belajar. aku sudah agak baikan" Ino menolak dengan halus tawaran Tobi. Tentu ia datang ke sekolah bukan untuk disuruh pulang hanya karena insiden kecil semacam ini. Lagipula, bagaimana Ino bisa mempercayai orang yang telah menabraknya sampai pingsan begini

"Kau ini bagaimana Tobi, dengan berjalan saja kau bisa membuatnya pingsan begini.. apalagi dengan menyetir mobil.." Kata kata ketua Pein langsung bisa menggambarkan kata kata yang ingin Ino keluarkan, karena Ino hanya terlalu sopan untuk mengatakannya

"Aku panggilkan sepupuku saja ya.. dia orang yang baik sama seperti aku.."

"Eh.." Ino baru saja ingin mengatakan tidak usah.. namun si Tobi sudah melesat pergi. apa boleh buat, kalau Ino menolaknya ia jadi seperti tidak menghargai orang itu.

Tak lama Tobi datang sambil berlari dengan membawa seseorang. Namun seseorang itu belum sampai didepan pintu.. Mungkin orang itu tidak berlari seperti Tobi.

"Ayo"

What? Uchiha Sasuke? Ino tidak mengira bahwa sepupu orang ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini dunia terasa sempit sekali. Ya ampun kenapa ini kenapa jantung Ino jadi menabuh genderang begini...

* * *

**AN: ** iya iya tau... Ini lebih panjang gegara gua bingung mecahnya dimana.. Lagian juga lagi lagi scene SasuIno-nya kepotong ya heheh. Maap updatenya lemot ini semua gara gara UN. Chapter selanjutnya diusahain kilat deh. Untuk pairingnya kok pada muveng ya *eh .. Gua juga ngga tau ni pairingnya, ngga mau kasih Spoiler. Last.. Reviewnya mana? Masa sempet baca tapi ngga sempet Review (*skarang authornya yang muveng) Baka yaro kono yaro!


	6. New Friend

Desclaimer: aah! Nanya mulu lu jon! Entar gua fenthunk lu kalo masih ngga tau Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Yosh! Chapter 6 dattebayo! Semoga lebih bakayaro konoyaro yega? Iye aja udah langsung baca

* * *

Yang Ino bisa katakan saat ini adalah tidak ada. Ia merasa jantungnya sudah tidak menuruti perintahnya. Ino menemukan dirinya berdiri terpaku seperti orang bodoh namun tidak berniat mengubah posisinya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo cepat. Ini tasmu, kau bisa bawa sendiri kan?" karena jengah menunggu Ino yang tidak kunjung mengikuti langkahnya, akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangan Ino untuk segera mengikutinya. Pastilah Ino yang sedang berdiri hampa hanya terbawa dengan tangan Sasuke

Tak lama ia baru menyadari akan tangannya yang sedang ditarik oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke lebih besar, dan terasa hangat.

"Iiihh, lepas lepas.. Aku bisa jalan sendiri tau" Ino berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke yang masih saja menariknya

"Kalau bisa jalan sendiri kenapa sedaritadi diam? aku pikir itu artinya kau butuh bantuan" jawabnya datar sambil sedikit menggoda

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu" Ino buru buru mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak canggung

"Kau bisa berpikir rupanya?" Sasuke menggoda Ino

Mendengar kata kata itu benar-benar membuat Ino naik tensi, mau dikemanakan Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Gadis, memangnya ia benar terlihat seperti orang yang tidak berfikir? Benar begitu!? Hah?! Padahal Ino kan salah satu Gadis terpintar yang ada di sekolah ini! Tangannya mengepal keras dan langsung menghantamkan tinjunya tepat di pundak Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengaduh kesakitan saat mendapat tinju dari Ino. Apa dia baru melakukan kesalahan? Ya.. Mungkin bagi orang itu adalah candaan biasa, namun bagi Ino.. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mengancam Harga dirinya. Itu sebabnya ia tidak segan meninju orang yang baru saja 'menginjak' harga dirinya

"Aku kan hanya bercanda.." Sasuke mengusap-usap pundaknya yang baru saja mendapat bogem dari Ino. Sesaat Ino berfikir bahwa tinjunya tadi memang terlalu berlebihan.. Namun ia tidak bisa menahannya karena memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya

Lain kali ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya kalau ingin punya teman dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru detensi. Detensi hanya akan memangkas beasiswanya bukan?

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau pulang..." ucap Ino memasang raut wajah sedih

Sasuke menghela nafas "Kalau kau belajar dengan kondisi yang tidak baik, kau tidak akan bisa menyerap pelajaran"

Sasuke membawa Ino menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Ino. Ino sebenarnya agak terperangah bukan karena Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Ino.. Namun karena mobilnya yang terparkir ini sama seperti mobil yang waktu itu ia gores. Namun kemana bekas goresannya? Tidak ada. Orang ini merawat mobilnya dengan baik, pikir Ino.

Diperjalanan hanya diisi dengan kekosongan, Sasuke yang fokus menyetir mobil nampak tidak berniat memulai obrolan. Pada akhirnya ia juga yang harus memulai percakapan, karena memang Ino paling tidak suka momen canggung seperti ini

"Jadii... Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi murid baru di Konoha High school?"

"Ya, aku baru datang dari desa lain.. Dan ibuku langsung mendaftarkanku di Konoha high school" jawabnya singkat jelas padat merayap. Tentu saja ia tidak akan bilang yang sebenarnya terjadi

Flashback on

'jadi dia sekolah di Konoha high school ya.. Mmm... Dia orang gila paling cantik yang pernah aku temui'

"Tadaima" Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menyuruh salah satu pelayan laki-laki yang ada dirumahnya untuk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel untuk memoles mobilnya yang digores. Ia kemudian memandang langit langit dan tampak berpikir.. Tak lama ia menyeringai

"Anak ibu sudah pulang, Ibu sudah membuatkan jus tomat untukmu" Ibunya menyodorkan jus tomat yang baru ia buat

"Ibu.. apa boleh aku tinggal disini saja dan pindah ke sekolah yang ada disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomatnya

"hmm? memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau pindah sekolah? bukankah kau yang bilang kau tidak mau bersaing dengan kakakmu?"

"Ya aku pikir lelah juga kalau harus bolak-balik dari desa satu ke desa lainnya"

"Begitu ya.. hmm.. nanti akan ibu beritahu paman Shisui.. dia pasti akan membantumu"

"Hn"

Flashback Off

"Ooh begitu" sampai disitulah pembicaraan mereka. Ino kemudian melihat kearah jalanan, sedikit lagi sampai di Apartemennya. tidak sampai 2 menit mereka sudah berada tepat di depan Apartement, Ino sudah bersiap melepas sabuk pengamannya.. namun Sasuke tidak menghentikan laju kendaraannya

"Unn.. Sasuke. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengantarku pulang, kau masih ingat kan?" Ino kebingungan, kenapa Sasuke tidak menghentikan laju kendaraannya? padahal Apartemen Ino sudah lewat. Ino sengaja tidak memberi Sasuke direksi karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengantar Ino pulangkan? apa ia lupa?

"Aku tau" jawabnya "Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kau tidak mau pulang? Kalau begitu kita bersenang-senang saja"

* * *

"Shikamaru..." Gadis berambut pirang itu meluruskan langkahnya kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang menuju halaman belakang sekolah hanya mendengus. Tidak menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya

"Hey, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Shikamaru hanya melirik gadis yang sedang menggelayuti pundaknya

"Kau ini apa-apaan" Shikamaru melepaskan tangan gadis pirang yang sedang menggelayuti pundaknya secara paksa

"Ih.. Kau ini.. Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku dengan baik? Inikan hari pertamaku di Konoha High School" gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya "Lagipula aku kan sudah memberitahumu via ponsel. Ayo, ajak aku melihat-lihat isi dari sekolah ini" Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu mengingatkannya dihari pertama ia mengenal orang ini.. Rasanya... Senang. Namun tak menampik kemungkinan bahwa Shikamaru juga mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya mengambil pilihan ekstrim

Sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah gadis yang menyeretnya, ia menatap gadis itu. Sejenak ia berpikir akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu saat ia berbalik dan tidak menoleh. Namun pikiran itu seakan sirna saat gadis itu menoleh dan menatapnya kembali kemudian tersenyum

Flashback On

"Shikamaru! Kau tidak boleh tertidur di meja makan!" Yoshino langsung menjewer telinga anaknya yang Super malas itu bahkan untuk sekedar makan malam ia masih sempat tertidur di meja makan

"Aw... Itttaaai" Shikamaru mengusap telinganya

"Ibu akan mengambil supnya. Jangan ada yang tertidur di meja makan! Lagi!" gertak ibunya sambil menodongkan sendok sayuran yang mungkin akan dilemparnya jika ia melihat ada yang tertidur di meja makan lagi "huff..rasanya seperti mengurus 1 orang dalam 2 tubuh secara bersamaan" gumam ibunya sambil berbalik

Shikamaru menatap ibunya dengan tatapan malas seperti biasanya

"Kenapa ayah bisa menikah dengan wanita yang merepotkan?"

"Ayah juga tidak tau... Tapi walau begitu, senyuman Ibumu sangat manis"

Flashback off

Kata-kata ayahnya sekali lagi terngiang dikepalanya. Seakan dari ribuan hal yang ia ketahui namun yang muncul dikepalanya saat melihat senyuman dari Temari adalah kata-kata Ayahnya. Entah hanya perasaannnya saja atau memang kenyataan Shikamaru kembali terpesona pada gadis itu.

"Hey tuan tidur.. Kau punya hobi baru?" Temari menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari Shikamaru yang sedang melamun, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlonjak dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia mulai kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia hanya mengikuti arah langkah gadis itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!, pikirnya

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di Halaman belakang sekolah. Temari masih menikmati es krim yang ia beli di kantin sekolah sedangkan Shikamaru.. ia tidak tertidur tapi juga tak sepenuhnya sadar. anggap saja ia sedang tidur-tiduran menikmati segarnya udara dibawah pohon

"Kau mau?" Temari menawarkan es krim yang ia genggam

"Tidak" jawab Shikamaru. "ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal dimana selama di konoha?" lanjutnya

"Ayahku membelikanku sebuah rumah di Konoha, jadi aku bisa tinggal kapanpun aku mau" jawabnya sambil tersenyum "Adik-adikku juga bersekolah disini"

"Pasti merepotkan" adalah jawaban yang diberikan Shikamaru

"Tidak, selama kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama"

"Setidaknya tidak bagimu. tapi bagiku dan adik-adikmu hal itu tentu merepotkan. kau pasti memaksa mereka untuk ikut bersamamu " Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"Ah..emm.. tidak. tidak seperti itu.. ini bagian dari keinginan mereka juga"

"Ah, yasudahlah.. 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi" Shikamaru berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya

"Ehh, Shikamaru.. bantu aku berdiri" Temari menyodorkan tangannya ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela nafas lalu menuruti perintahnya

Ia tidak memninta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Apa mungkin ini adalah jalan damai yang ia tempuh?, atau ia tidak mengingat dan tidak menganggap bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Ini aneh, sangat aneh pastinya. Shikamaru bukan orang yang bodoh untuk mengetahui hal janggal itu. Selain menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi.. Ia juga memikirkan, apakah yang dilakukan Shikamaru adalah benar? Setelah apa yang Temari perbuat padanya?

* * *

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Sasuke-san?" Tanya Ino keheranan. bersenang-senang? apa maksudnya?

"Nanti kau juga tau" jawabnya sambil masih fokus memperhatikan jalanan.

Ino mengangguk, ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan mau kemana mereka. Ia juga memperkirakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang negatif. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan menculiknya dan melakukan perbuatan yang tidak-tidak pada Ino. Itu bisa saja terjadi kan?

Ino menyiapkan perlengkapan bertarungnya seandainya hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Pisau lipat, semprotan lada, _stun gun. _semuanya Ready to use. Ino memang selalu dibekali oleh alat-alat perlindungan diri oleh Deidara. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya tinggal sendiri tanpa keahlian.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti, tepat didepan sebuah Mall dipusat kota.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Ino. Ya ampun, ternyata kita hanya mau main ke Mall. Segera Ino singkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ia perkirakan.

"Ya, kau lihat sendiri" jawab Sasuke.

TAPI. Mereka berdua kan masih pakai seragam! Kalau mereka berdua masih pakai seragam, bagaimana kalau ada orang atau petugas yang melihat mereka berkeliaran pada jam sekolah?! Tamatlah riwayat Ino sebagai murid teladan. Terlebih ia lupa membawa cardigan-nya

"Ta-tapi Sasuke.. Kita masih pakai Seragam.. Na-nanti.."

"Tidak usah takut, ini pakai jaket ku saja" Sasuke menyodorkan jaketnya

"Kau bagaimana?" ya, pastinya Ino tidak ingin menantang bahaya yang seperti ini. Daripada nekat lebih baik tidak usah kan?

"Sepertinya aku menyimpan satu disini.." tangan Sasuke menjangkau bangku penumpang "ah, ini dia". Sasuke langsung memakainya. Ino memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memakai jaketnya

'Kalau dipikir-pikir ia tampan juga ya, mimpi apa aku bisa " jalan" dengannya'

"Hey, cepat pakai.. Kenapa malah melihatku seperti itu.." Kata-kata Sasuke langsung menyadarkan lamunan Ino.

"Ah, iya iya" pipinya memerah saat ia tertangkap basa sedang memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia memakai jaketnya dan langsung turun dari mobil.

Sasuke mengajak Ino menuju tempat berbelanja baju dan tas. Sialnya Ino sedang tidak membawa kartu kredit dan uang cash yang cukup, karena hellaaaw.. Awalnya kan Ino pergi ke Sekolah, bukan ke Mall. Akhirnya Ino hanya melihat-lihat baju yang ada disana. Melihat harganya saja sudah membuat Ino merinding.

Banyak baju bagus dan mahal yang membuat Ino tergiur, namun setelah ia melihat Label harga.. Ia kembali meneguk ludahnya. Memang sudah lama ia tidak membeli Baju semenjak event Tahun baru 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia biasanya memakai baju turunan Deidara.. Tak apalah memakai baju laki-laki. Atau ia pakai baju yang kekecilan, karenanya Ia sering memakai jaket atau Cardigan untuk menutupi bajunya. Hanya beberapa potong bajunya yang masih muat. Lagipula ia biasanya membeli baju di toko Grosir

"Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah menunggu Ino melihat-lihat. Ino terlonjak mengetahui Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakangnya, sejak kapan?

"Emm.. Tidak aku hanya melihat-lihat saja" jawab Ino

"Ambil saja yang mana yang kau pilih"

"Aku tidak.."

Belum sempat Ino selesai bicara, Sasuke kemudian memanggil seorang penjaga toko dengan tepukan tangan lalu menyuruh pelayan itu memilihkan beberapa set baju untuk Ino. Penjaga toko itu kemudian dengan Gesit memilihkan baju baju untuk Ino sambil sesekali memperhatikan Ino dan memberikan gestur mengukur dan mencocokkan baju.

Ino mencoba satu persatu baju yang diberikan penjaga toko tersebut. Sesekali Sasuke memperhatikan Ino sambil tersenyum walau Ino tidak menyadari hal itu.. Sedangkan penjaga toko tersebut bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri seolah sudah menjadi penata busana profesional.

"Aku pilih yang ini saja" Ino memilih baju yang paling murah sekaligus yang paling nyaman untuk dipakai, lagipula baju ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk dipakai ke Mall

"Kau bercanda?" Sasuke terkekeh , namun Ino hanya diam saja "Hitung semua" katanya pada sang Kasir. Kasir itu lalu menuruti perintah Sasuke. Harga yang tertera di layar membuat Ino tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan kartu Kreditnya.

"Terimakasih banyak ya Sasuke.. Ngomong-ngomong Setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Ino setelah membayar baju yang dibelikan Sasuke

"Kita belum bersenang-senang di tempat ini kan?"

* * *

**AN: **Yoo, chapter 6 update. bilangnya kaga lemot.. apaan ini lemot banget malahan -_- yega? authornya monyet emang. Kalian jangan nanya Pairing mulu dong T_T gue juga bingung, ini keputusan paling berat bagi gue. liat aja nanti, soalnya udah banyak yang melenceng dari kerangka plot yang gue buat :v Klimaksnya kaga kluar kluar yak? sabar sabar, kan kita susun dulu ceritanya. Anggap aja chapter filler.

Gue abis perpisahan, gara-gara perpisahan disuruh make kebaya jadi ngga sempet ngepost, udah gitu buntu ide lagi. ngga sempet dandan, jadi rambut acak-acakan udah kek begal mau dibakar. ah, sudahlah. tidak penting dan tidak bermutu. last but not least, Review sangat dinantikan untuk ngebagusin ceritanya. flame? kalo bisa jangan

xx-Kilat kuning dari comberan-xx

xx-Wanda Grenada-xx


End file.
